This symposium is designed to provide an up-to-date and comprehensive review of all the identifiable, important recent advances in atherosclerosis research. It will be held in the Kongresshalle, West Berlin, Germany, from October 25th through October 28th, 1973. The program of the symposium will be arranged so as to provide brief surveys of recently acquired knowledge of many aspects of this subject by means of experts in their fields who are in a particularly advantageous position to provide an authoritative review. In addition, carefully selected workshop sessions will be arranged to include carefully selected presentations from submitted abstracts. The symposium is also designed to offer maximum opportunity for attendance and speedy publication of the proceedings, including the discussion. Furthermore, the program of the symposium is structured to bridge the gap between the more basic recent discoveries which should be evaluated clinically and the actual clinical evaluation or application. This will be accomplished by opening the opportunity to attend the symposium to clinical cardiologists, residents, interns, medical students and others who are likely to use and stimulate the use of newer approaches. In addition, every effort will be made to publicize the symposium widely and to make it financially feasible for young cardiologists and investigators to attend.